Pandemia en Wawanakwa
by ThiagoDaanuu-18
Summary: La gripe aviar llega a Wawanakwa ¿Acabara con todos?... Basado en la pelicula Pandemia
1. Pandemia en Wawanakwa

**Disclaimer: TDI no me pertenece.  
Aunque no sea necesario poner: Pandemia la película tampoco me pertenece.  
Comunicación por cualquier medio: **_Sera escrito de esta manera_**  
Esta historia o Fic esta basado en la película de Pandemia pero ahora con los personajes de TDI, algunas partes de la película no son idénticas, lo hice para que no pareciera tan igual, hasta unos 2O minutos se basa en la película pero la otra mitad es inventado por mi.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Pandemia en Wawanakwa**

_En la playa..._

- ¡Hey! - Le grito Ezekiel a Geoff mientras salía del agua con su tabla de surf, en eso que caminaba hacia el rubio se ve una gaviota muerta

- _Cof-Cof - _Se escucho que Ezekiel tocía y después agrego - ¿Ya te vas? - Le pregunta mientras lo ve que lleva un bolso y lo sube a una camioneta.

- Si, tengo unas cuantas horas hasta llegar al aeropuerto - Le explico Geoff

- Ah... que pena que te vayas... las olas estarán buenísimas - Le dijo Ezekiel

- Dímelo a mi viejo pero es que ya tengo el pasaje - Le respondió Geoff

- Bueno entonces no importa - le contesta Ezekiel

- ¿No has visto a tu colega? - Le pregunta Geoff curiosamente

- No... Creo que se habrá encontrado con alguien en el viaje - Le responde

- Esta bien... hasta luego viejo - Se despide Geoff

- Conduce despacio - Le aconseja Ezekiel

- Claro que si... gracias viejo - Le responde y sube a su camioneta para irse.

_En el aeropuerto... _

_- Cof-Cof - _Se escucho que Geoff tocía mientras se dirigía a la puerta de salida para tomar el avión que lo dirigiría hacia Los Ángeles

_En la playa en la cual se encontraban al principio..._

Un policía colocaba una cinta de color rojo que decía "no pasar" por alrededor de la cabaña.

- ¿no sabes nada mas? - Le pregunto un oficial a un surfista

- No... eso es todo lo que se - Le responde el surfista.

Después dos oficiales, una chica y un chico entraron a la cabaña cubiertos con tapabocas por el intenso olor que se sentía allí

- Uff - Se quejaba uno de los oficiales

- No puede ser - Se quejaba el otro

- mira ahí esta - Le señala el primer oficial mientras ve al chico muerto

- ¿Que le habrá pasado? - Pregunto la oficial

- No lo se... busca un carne - Le dice el oficial

- Se llama Ezekiel - Le contesta

- ¿Es de aquí? - Pregunta

- Es canadiense - Le responde la oficial

- Ah... canadiense

- Seria un surfista - Le dijo el oficial y en eso se escucho una voz desde afuera de la cabaña que los llamaba

- Miren esto - Le dice un tercer oficial

- No puede ser… - Dice el primer oficial mientras ve unos cuantos animales de playa muertos.

_En el avión... _

- ¿Chef no hay otra bebida mejor a esta? - Le pregunto Heather escupiendo la que tenia en mano

- No, confórmate con lo que ahí Heather - Le respondió Chef que trabajaba de azafata en el avión

- Como sea no tomare esta asquerosidad - Dijo Heather y lo dejo en la bandeja que le daban con el almuerzo, Heather se paro de su asiento y fue hacia el baño...

- ¿Esta ocupado? - Pregunto a propósito Heather, a propósito porque antes de preguntar vio el cartelito que esta en la puerta que marca "ocupado", pero nadie respondía nada, Heather volvió a golpear y dentro del baño se encontraba Geoff reflejado en el espejo que tomaba papel para tratar de parar la intensa cantidad de sangre que le salía de la nariz y no paraba, después se escucho que Heather volvía a golpear y Geoff salió con la cabeza agachada sin que Heather notara que se trataba de su ex-compañero de isla Geoff

- ¿No ves que este baño es para los que viajan en primera clase? - Le pregunto Heather algo molesta pero Geoff no le respondió nada.

Después el rubio comenzó a caminar por el pasillo del avión algo mareado con los ojos rojos, en una paro de golpe y vomito a la derecha de un pasajero

- Dele agua a este chico - Dijo el mismo pasajero que lo veía que estaba mal - ¡Ya voy! - Le contesto otra azafata que no era el Chef

- ¡Ayúdalo ya! - Le dijo el pasajero del otro lado, Geoff continuo caminando hasta llegar a su asiento aun mareado y la azafata lo siguió para entregarle la bebida.

- Aquí esta

- g-gracias - Respondió Geoff que tomaba el vaso con la bebida dentro, en eso que el rubio ingería la bebida, Katie que estaba vestida formalmente le tomaba una foto por ver el estado en el que estaba, y en eso Geoff comienza a toser mucho mas sosteniendo su estomago como que le dolía demasiado, en eso que el rubio tose se escupen los virus que le causaban las molestias y el tanto toser y comienzan a circular por todos los pasillos, rincones, hasta los pequeños recovecos del avión.

_En la playa nuevamente..._

- Ojala no nos encargáramos nosotros de esto, es un infierno - Dijo un señor que llevaba el cuerpo de Ezekiel con otro

- ¿Lo tienes? - Dijo otra persona que metía a un perro muerto dentro de una bolsa para poder investigar.

- mira encontré algo - le dice un señor que esta investigando dentro de la cabaña y agrego - escogió un vuelvo para Los Ángeles, este es el nombre

_En el avión... _

Después aparece Dj sentado en el mismo avión que en el que viajaba Geoff y se dirigió hacia Katie

- hola Dj… ¿siempre viajas en primera clase? - Lo saluda Katie

- Oh... si - Le responde y agrega - Soy agente de seguridad privada - Le comenta Dj

- oh... que bueno

- ¿sos guardaespaldas? - le pregunta Katie

- Algo así - Le respondió y le pregunto - ¿y vos en que trabajas?

- Soy fotógrafa - Le respondió Katie

- Eh... visto algo sobre ti en las revistas - Le dice Dj

_Por otra parte… _

- Cof-Cof - Continuaba tosiendo Geoff mientras le salía sangre por la boca, en eso la azafata se acerca a el y pregunta - ¿Hay un medico a bordo? . Y todos levantan las cabezas a ver que ocurre y un señor se ofrece - Si yo soy

- Ven aquí - Le dice la azafata y el señor se acerca a Geoff

- Salgan de esta zona - Comunica la azafata

- Quédate tranquilo yo te ayudare - Le dice el doctor mientras lo ve que Geoff tose sin parar.

- _Hola... centro de control de enfermedades- Le contesta por el teléfono una chica_

_- Hola quería comunicar sobre la alerta de gripe aviar - Le responde la azafata_

_- Lo primero que necesitamos hacer sea o no sea la gripe aviar es aislarlo de los demás pasajeros... ¿Su nombre? - Pregunta la chica preguntándole sobre de quien se trataba el comunicaría la enfermedad al resto de los pasajeros_

_- Geoff... es que no vimos su documento y no conocemos su apellido, le cuesta respirar y tose sangre - Le dice la azafata _

_- Ok, pone en manos libres para que mi compañero le haga unas preguntas - Le dice la chica mientras coloca el altavoz_

_- ¿Que síntomas tiene? - Pregunto el compañero que era doctor de la chica _

_- Tiene muchos escalofríos, fiebre... tose sangre y como les he dicho no puede casi respirar - Le responde la azafata _

_- Señora dígale al comandante que un equipo de... Ira al aeropuerto y que el medico se quede con el - Le dice la chica _

_- Gracias - Dice la azafata y cuelga el teléfono _

La misma chica aviso al centro de control de enfermedades para avisarle sobre el tema en el que pasaba el vuelo hacia Los Ángeles, le explico los síntomas, y el doctor le dijo que le estén comunicando a cada hora como seguía el caso.

_En el avión..._

Geoff continuaba tosiendo sangre sin parar...

- Por favor, digan les a mis padres que lo siento - Dijo Geoff tomándole la mano a la azafata

- Se lo dirás tú mismo cuando lleguemos, ¿dale? - Le dijo la azafata

Y en eso Geoff da un último respiro y muere.

En eso Katie desde lejos le toma una foto.

_En el aeropuerto..._

- Necesitamos contar sobre una a bordo de un chico de 16 años de edad por una enfermedad - Dijeron en el aeropuerto

_En Wawanakwa..._

_- _¿Que hacen aquí? - Pregunta Gwen que ve a Dj y a Katie que bajan desde el cielo con unos paracaídas

- Es que venimos de un avión en donde falleció Geoff y esta contagiando la gripe aviar y no queríamos contagiarnos - Le explico Dj algo triste por la muerte del rubio

- ¿Murió Geoff? - Pregunto Gwen asombrada

- Si, Dj tiene razón Geoff murió, de veras que se encontraba en mal estado - Dijo Katie

- Que mal - Se lamenta Gwen

- ¿De veras que murió Geoff? - Pregunto Izzy que bajaba de la copa de un árbol

- Si - contesto Katie

- Mejor vengan les contaremos a todos - Dijo Izzy

- ¿Están todos los demás aquí? - Pregunto Dj

- ¿Katie porque estas vestida así? - Le pregunto Gwen que la veía vestida diferente a lo normal

- Bueno es que... estoy trabajando de fotógrafa, no soy profesional pero si trabajo junto a mi madre para una revista - Le explico Katie mientras se dirigían a los demás ex-campistas

- Hola a todos - Saludo Dj sin animo

- ¿Que paso viejo? - Le pregunto Trent

- Esa frase me recuerda tanto a el - Dijo casi para si mismo

- ¿A que te refieres? - Le pregunto Duncan

- A que..

- ¿Que viejo?, ya dilo - Le dijo Trent

- Es que Geoff murió en el vuelo que lo dirigía hacia Los Ángeles, y en ese mismo vuelo iba yo junto a Dj también - Respondió Katie por Dj

- "No... que mal", "No puede ser", "el no", "porque" - Se escuchaban de todos o de la mayoría de los ex-campistas ya que algunos como Harold habían bancado sus bromas.

- No puedo seguir hablando de Geoff - Dijo Bridgette y se fue derramando lágrimas por su novio

- Oh... no allí viajaba el Chef - Se lamento Chris

- ¿Que hacia el Chef? - Pregunto Harold

- Bueno es que trabajaba de azafata - Le dijo Chris

- Jajaja - Se rió mas para si mismo el pelirrojo

- Y Hannah - Dijo Lindsay

- No será Heather - Dijo Beth

- Si, ella… era que también me contó que viajaría a Los Ángeles no se si era ¿ayer u hoy? - Dijo Lindsay no tan segura de lo que decía

- Bueno espero que haci sea - Dijo Gwen

- ¿Gerta porque piensas de mala manera? - Le pregunto Lindsay

- Primero es Gwen y segundo... es chica no me importaba para nada - Dijo Gwen tranquilamente

- ¿Ustedes que hacen todos reunidos aquí? - Pregunto Dj ya un poco mas calmado

- Es que Chris nos reunió aquí para... - Decía Tyler pero quedo callado ya que no sabia porque era y después miro a los demás para que dijeran pero nadie tenia idea de porque.

- Bien entonces otra pregunta ¿como sabían que aquí era la isla Wawanakwa? - Pregunto Eva

- Es que solamente nos tiramos al azar y bueno caímos aquí - Le respondió Katie

- ¿Como fue que falleció Geoff? - Pregunto Owen

- Bueno el comenzó a tener fiebre, escalofríos, le costaba respirar y hasta tocía sangre - Le contó Dj algo triste

- Que mal - Dijo Courtney

- Chris - Lo llamo Katie

- ¿Que quieres Katie? - Le respondió Chris

- Se que no me prestarías tu computadora, pero seria necesario para que les muestre una cosa - Le contesto Katie

- Esta bien vengan por aquí - Les dijo Chris y todos lo siguieron excepto Leshawna que se quedo para irse junto a Bridgette

- ¿Bridgette?

- ¿Que quieres Leshawna? - Le pregunto Bridgette secándose las lágrimas de la cara

- ¿Puedo sentarme junto a ti? - Le dijo Leshawna

- Si

- Bueno se que estas triste por lo que le ocurrió a Geoff pero a cualquiera podría pasarle eso, es una gripe aviar que podía tocarle a cualquiera - Le dijo Leshawna

- Bueno si tienes razón pero ¿porque a Geoff? - Se pregunto Bridgette

- A si es la vida, cada uno ya tiene su destino marcado - Le dijo Leshawna de final

- Leshawna, Bridgette - Las llamo Cody

- ¿Que precisas muñeco?

- Necesito que vean esto, pero no creo que a Bridgette le agrade - Dijo Cody

- ¿Vas a ir Brid? - Le pregunto Leshawna que vio que Bridgette no se paraba

- No lo se, prefiero que no...

- Esta bien

Mientras que Leshawna iva hacia Cody, Heather cayo del cielo con un paracaídas y en eso que bajaba tocio el virus de la gripe aviar que conducía por las cabezas de Leshawna y Cody, después iva hacia Bridgette y seguía hacia todos los demás ex-campistas que se encontraban en la cabaña de Chris

- Miren esto - Dijo Katie que hacia una impresión, la impresión era de una foto de Geoff con sangre en su boca y con sus ojos completamente rojos ya cuando le quedaba poco de vida.

- Uuu, que mal, que asco - Decían todos lamentándose por lo que veían en aquella impresión.

- ¿Porque no hicieron nada para ayudarlo? - Pregunto Courtney

- Es que la azafata nos pidió que nos apartáramos para no contagiarnos - Le explico Dj

- Oh.. ahora entiendo todo, Ezekiel y Geoff estaban en una playa disfrutando de las vacaciones surfeando en aquellas olas enormes divinas y allí fue donde se habrán contagiado del caso, ya que vi en las noticias que Ezekiel había muerto por el tema de la gripe aviar y si Geoff se encontraba con el se habrá contagiado también por eso falleció hoy en pleno vuelo, no se si fue suerte de que yo no haya ido pero me salve ya que les dije que no podía ir por el tema de que estaba enferma... - Se dijo Bridgette y corrió a contarles, y mientras que caminaba se decía - ... entonces ahora les contare rápidamente de que Dj y Katie nos están contagiando

- ¿Bridgette espera? - Le dijo una voz desde las espaldas de la rubia

- ¿Quien es? - Pregunto y giro para ver de quien se trataba

- Soy yo Heather - Le respondió

- No te me acerques - Le dijo la rubia y se alejo de Heather

- ¿Porque? - Le dijo y tocio

- Porque tienes la gripe aviar - Le respondió y se tapo la boca y la nariz para no contagiarse

- Vamos no jodas

- Es enserio, Lindsay me dijo que tu venias en el avión en el que murió Geoff - Le comento Bridgette

- ¿Como que murió Geoff? - Le pregunto Heather y paro de caminar

- Es que Katie y Dj me lo contaron ya que también venían en el vuelo de Geoff - Le respondió Bridgette y Heather se quedo pensando "_Geoff salió con la cabeza agachada sin que yo notara que se trataba de mi ex-compañero de isla Geoff _

_- ¿No ves que este baño es para los que viajan en primera clase? - Le pregunte algo molesta pero el rubio no me respondió nada, y nada mas tocio" _

_- ¿_Entonces ese era Geoff? - Pregunto Heather

- Que no notaste que se trataba de el - Le pregunto la rubia

- No, ya que Geoff salió con la cabeza agachada y sin su gorro entonces no note que se trataba de el mismo Geoff - Le explico Heather

- Ahora lo sabes - Le dijo Bridgette

- Lo siento mucho - Le dijo Heather con un tono diferente al normal

- Esta bien...

- Oigan chicos - Llamo Bridgette y todos la miraron - ahora entiendo todo

- ¿que te refieres a ahora entiendo todo? - Pregunto Noah con sarcasmo

- A que.. Ezekiel y Geoff estaban en una playa disfrutando de las vacaciones surfeando en aquellas olas enormes y allí fue donde se habrán contagiado del caso, ya que vi en las noticias que Ezekiel había muerto por el tema de la gripe aviar y si Geoff se encontraba con el se habrá contagiado también por eso falleció hoy en pleno vuelo, no se si fue suerte de que yo no haya ido pero me salve ya que les dije que no podía ir por el tema de que estaba enferma... - Les conto Bridgette

- Oh… puede ser de que tengas razón - Le dijo Sadie

- Es que tengo razón - Dijo Bridgette

- Si, Bridgette tiene razón - Dijo Heather que entraba a la cabaña en donde se encontraban todos

- ¿Tu no estabas muerta? - Pregunto Gwen

- No, ¿quien dijo eso? - Pregunto Heather y todos quedaron callados

- Más vale que no vengas a contagiarnos - Dijo Eva

- Si Eva tiene razón - Contesto Justin

_A la noche..._

- _Cof-Cof - _Se escuchaba que Dj tocia sangre en el baño

- ¿Que me pasa? - Pregunto Dj viéndose al espejo y tratando de quitárselo con el agua de la canilla

- ¡No! - Dijo Dj de último

* * *

**Bueno acá termino el capitulo, si tiene continuación… SI**

**Bueno espero que dejen Reviews**

**Una pregunta... ¿quieren que alguien muera en esta historia? Díganmelo...**

**ThiagoDaanuu-18**


	2. No te moriras, Si te moriras

**Disclaimer: TDI no me pertenece. **

**Aunque no sea necesario poner: Pandemia la película tampoco me pertenece. **

**Esta historia o Fic esta basado en la película de Pandemia pero ahora con los personajes de TDI, algunas partes de la película no son idénticas, lo hice para que no pareciera tan igual, hasta unos 2O minutos se basa en la película pero la otra mitad es inventado por mi.**

* * *

"_**No te morirás, Si te morirás"**_

- _Cof-Cof - _Se escuchaba que Dj tocia sangre en el baño

- ¿Que me pasa? - Pregunto Dj viéndose al espejo preocupado y tratando de quitárselo con el agua de la canilla

- ¡No! - Dijo Dj de último

- ¿Que pasa viejo? - Pregunto Trent mientras entraba al baño rápidamente

- Es que... mira - Le señalo Dj a su boca y nariz

- Oh viejo eso debe de tratarse de la gripe por la cual murió Geoff en el vuelo - Le respondió Trent

- Oh... no, no me asustes - Le dijo Dj con sus ojos completamente rojos

- No te asusto solamente digo que puede ser la posibilidad de que pase eso - Le contesto el músico

- Bueno si puede ser que tengas razón... - Lo miraba de frente y después tomo sus hombros -... pero voy a morir

- Cálmate viejo, no morirás, le avisare a Chris sobre esto el podrá ser que llame a un medico para que se entere de este tema y que si tienen algún medicamento para la enfermedad se lo pediremos - Le explico el pelinegro

- Bueno gracias pero cuéntale cuanto antes, _cof-cof_ - Le dijo Dj

- Si pero Dj mira la hora que es ya son las _seis _de la mañana, llego a despertar a Chris y me mata viejo - Le comento Trent

- Bueno si tienes razón pero moriré - Le dijo Dj mirándolo fijamente a los ojos verdes de Trent

- No morirás, solo cálmate y a la hora que estén todos levantados le contare rápidamente a Chris sobre esto - Le dijo el músico

- Bueno bien, así será - Le contesto Dj al respecto y tomo un poco de papel mientras salía del baño para parar la intensa sangre que le salía de su boca

- ¡Claro que así será! - Le dijo Trent que veía a Dj que se alejaba hacia su cabaña.

- Hola Trent - Saludo Chris que entraba al baño

- Hola Chris, justamente hablábamos de ti con Dj - Le dijo el pelinegro

- ¿De que?, vi a Dj que entraba a su cabaña con un trozo de papel en la mano secando su boca lo cual expulsaba sangre - Le comento Chris

- Oh... espera, tu que haces en este baño, tu no tienes uno mejor - Le pregunto el músico

- Oh... si pero el Chef lo usaba y si me pongo a esperar por que salga del baño, puede ser que tenga _dos _hora como mínimo de espera - Le explico Chris y después pregunto - ¿Que era lo que le ocurría a Dj?

- Es que creo que ya esta infectado por la gripe aviar porque el venia en el mismo vuelo que Geoff entonces te íbamos a avisar a vos para ver si podrías llamar a un medico cuanto antes - Le explico Trent

- Bueno pero si queremos que atiendan a Dj tiene que ser una visita a un medico privado - Aporto Chris

-¿Quieres decir que lo atienda a el solamente? - Pregunto Trent

- Si eso quiero decir

- Esta bien viejo que duermas bien - Se despidió Trent que se dirigía a su cabaña para irse a dormir.

_A la mañana..._

_- _Buenos días ex-campistas - Dijo Chris por el altavoz haciendo que todos rebentiesen sus cabezas con la cama de arriba, o haciendo que todos salieran de sus cabañas enojados por la hora, querían dormir.

- ¿Que hacemos a la seis de la mañana levantados? - Pregunto Heather algo molesta

- Bueno los llame para contarles sobre Dj - Comento Chris que tenía un tapabocas

- Antes de hablar de ese tema, ¿porque tu tienes un tapabocas y nosotros no?, el tapabocas nos ayudaría a no contraer la enfermedad por la cual falleció Geoff en pleno vuelo - Le dijo Courtney

- A eso mismo venia - Dijo Chris

- ¿? - Todos

- Venia a contarles que todo esto de la gripe aviar los hicimos por gusto con ayuda del Chef, esto fue idea mía junto a la producción, ¿que les parece?

- ¿Que quieres decir con eso Chip? - Pregunto Lindsay

- Quiero decir que todo empezó...

_Flashback..._

_Chris se encontraba sentado en el jardín de su enorme casa tomando una refrescante refresco y bronceándose un poco al intenso sol que había, y en eso le llega una llamada..._

_- Hola Chris - Saludo el Chef que se encontraba en pleno vuelo_

_- Hola Chef ¿en donde estas? - Le pregunto Chris_

_- Estoy en pleno vuelo trabajando de azafata para el viaje a Los Ángeles - Le responde el Chef_

_- ¿Para que me llamas? - Le pregunta Chris mientras toma un poco mas de su bebida_

_- Es para avisarte que Geoff el ex-campista de la isla esta por decir de una manera agonizando el se encuentra tosiendo tos y de veras que se encuentra mal muy mal, y otra cosa en pleno vuelo se encuentra Katie y Dj - Le conto el Chef _

_- Uy... Espera se me ocurrió una idea... - Dijo Chris_

_- ¿Que idea? _

_- Llamare a la producción y luego te cuento - Le respondió Chris. _

_Chris marco el número de la producción de isla del drama y le comunico todo lo que le había contado el Chef sobre lo que ocurría en pleno vuelo y la producción acepto la idea de Chris..._

_- Hola Chef quería comunicarte de la idea que tomamos entre la producción y yo, se trata de que tu mandaras a Katie y Dj que bajen por unos paracaídas hasta la isla Wawanakwa, ellos ya estarán infectados por Geoff, entonces yo reuniré a todos los ex-campistas en la isla nuevamente inventándoles un tema y vendrán y después haremos que Dj y Katie contagien a todos los ex-campistas y morirán! - Le explico Chris_

_- Buena idea, esta bien - Dijo Chef_

_Fin de Flashback..._

- ¿Entendieron? - Pregunto Chris

- Te vamos a matar - Le dijo Duncan y todos se sumaron pero lo cual Chris saco su chaqueta y se quedo con su camisa normal, en ella llevaba todo armado para irse puso un gancho y llego el avión amarillo y lo subió para irse y haci fue se fue de la isla riéndose maquiavélicamente.

- ¡Te odio! - Le grito Eva

- ¿Como nos pudo hacer esto? - Pregunto Tyler

- No tengo idea como pero lo hizo - Le respondió Justin

- _Cof-Cof - _Tocio Dj

- Aléjate de mi - Le dijo Heather a Dj

- Vamos Heather vamos a tener que ayudarnos mutuamente para no morirnos, tu no querrás que te estés muriendo y nadie te ayude, nos ayudaremos ya que no tenemos nada aquí en esta maldita isla para quedarnos vivos - Le respondió Courtney

- ¿Como creí que Chris nos traía a esta isla por una fiesta? - Pregunto Owen

- No lo se todos lo creímos - Le dijo Cody

- ¿Como le creímos al Chef que bajaríamos a una zona segura? - Pregunto Katie

- Todo esto es mi culpa - Le dijo Dj

- No digas eso viejo esto fue todo planeado - Le respondió Trent

- Pero yo no me di cuenta que se trataba del Chef el que nos hizo llegar hasta aquí - Dijo Katie

- Es que el Chef se cubrió con un gorro - Le respondió Dj

- ¿Bueno ahora que haremos? - Pregunto Ezekiel

- Esperemos a morirnos todos - Le respondió Justin cruzado de brazos

- ¿Que como piensas eso? - Le pregunto Bridgette

- ¿Y que otra cosa vamos a hacer entonces? - Le contesto Justin

- ¡Katie te morirás! - Le dijo Sadie

- ¡Oh... no Sadie tu también! - Le dijo Katie

- ¡Noooo! - Empezaron a gritar ambas

- Basta de gritar par de chillonas, ninguna se morirá - Se quejo Noah cruzado de brazos

- ¡¡¡¡iiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!! - Gritaron ambas abrazadas al unísono

- Miren a Dj - Señalo Beth que veía al moreno que estaba en el piso tomando su estomago y tosiendo sangre a mas no poder

- Oh no, vamos a ayudarlo - comento Courtney y se acerco tapando su nariz para no contagiarse

- Yo no me acercare - Dijo Heather y se alejo

- Vamos ayúdenme Dj se muere - Dijo Courtney

- Esta bien yo lo ayudare - Contesto Justin y se quito su remera para taparle la hemorragia lo cual dejo a todas y a Owen impactados por el cuerpo de Justin

- Vamos Justin tapate que sino todas morirán por ti - Dijo Noah con sarcasmo

- Oh... claro - Contesto Justin y tomo la remera con la sangre de Dj y se la coloco.

_Mas tarde..._

_- Cof-Cof - _tocio Justin

_- _Justin, ¿no crees que te hayas contagiado por ponerte la remera con sangre de Dj? - Le pregunto Harold

- Bueno no creo que yo me vaya a morir, y si me fuera a morir seria el último de todos ustedes - Le respondió el moreno

- ¿Como estas tan seguro? - Le pregunto el pelirrojo

- Porque lo estoy... - Le contesto Justin

- Espero que no te equivoques - Le dijo Harold

- No estoy equivocado y ya - Le respondió Justin y se fue

- Yo creo que el se equivoca - Se dijo mas para si miso el pelirrojo mientras veía al moreno que se iba

* * *

_En la cabaña de las chicas... _

- ¿Chicas ustedes que piensan sobre lo que le ocurre a Pj? - Pregunto Lindsay

- como que no sabes que le ocurre a Dj, se esta muriendo, tiene la gripe aviar - Respondió Courtney

- Si Dj se va a morir - Dijo Izzy

- ¿Porque ya lo dicen como que va a pasar seguro? - Pregunto Gwen

- Porque es lo único que se puede pensar después de saber que Dj estuvo a metros de Geoff entonces si aparte de eso este con los mismos síntomas que Geoff, creo que es obvio - Le respondió Heather

- Oh... pobre Dj - Dijo Sadie

- Si pobre - Se sumo Katie

- ¿Pronto nos moriremos nosotras? - Pregunto Lindsay

- Claro Lindsay - La asusto Eva

- ¡Nooo! - Grito Lindsay y se tapo con su almohada

- ¿Pero al final moriremos? - Pregunto Beth

- Si Beth... - La asusto Eva nuevamente al igual que Lindsay y Beth tomo una almohada y se tapo junto a la rubia

- ¿No podríamos hablar de otro tema? - Se paro Bridgette de su cama y después agrego - A ustedes no les gustaría que se les muera su novio - y se fue de la cabaña enojada

- Espera Brid... - Le dijo Leshawna que salía tras ella

* * *

_En la cabaña de los chicos..._

- Vamos Dj ya sabemos que te morirás, no reses mas - Le dijo Noah

- ¿Como le vas a decir eso a Dj?, lo pones mal - Le contesto Trent

- Solamente le estoy diciendo la verdad - Le respondió Noah

- Bueno pero no te gustaría que alguien te diga que te morirás en unas pocas horas - Le dijo Cody

- Bueno en eso tiene razón Cody - Hablo Owen con la boca llena y con unas papitas en la mano

- Vamos no piensen mas en que nos moriremos porque no hacemos una fiesta - Aporto Harold

- ¿Piensas en tener una fiesta ahora?, toma esta bebida de fiesta - Le dijo Duncan y le dio un vaso con bebida

- ¿De que es esto?, esta vez no me joderas - Le contesto el pelirrojo

- Es una simple bebida - Le dijo Duncan y Harold tomo la bebida y luego la escupió

- ¿Que era esto al final, era orina? - Le pregunto Harold

- Si lo era pero al menos era tuya - Le respondió el punk

- ¡Te odio! - Le dijo el pelirrojo y se fue para afuera de la cabaña a escupir su propia orina

- _Cof-Cof _- Tocio Dj desde una de las camas con un pañuelo en su frente por la intensa fiebre y unos pañuelos para limpiar su boca llena de sangre

- Vamos deja de toser que nos contagiaras - Le dijo Noah

- Noah, ya estamos contagiados - Le comento Tyler

- Yo al menos no - Le respondió Justin

* * *

_Fuera de las cabañas..._

- ¿Como esta todo con Dj? - Pregunto Courtney

- Bueno de eso le veníamos a contar.. - Le dijo Duncan

- ¿Que le ocurrió? - Pregunto Gwen

- Por ahora... - Decía Cody pero fue interrumpido por Katie

- Vamos no se puede haber muerto estaba a buenas manos, estaba a manos de Justin, el lo tiene que haber ayudado - Dijo Katie

- Si, Katie tiene razón, Justin lo ayudaria y muy bien - Aporto Sadie

- No lo ayudo para nada, solamente se sentó a hablar de cualquier cosa - Le dijo Noah

- Si tiene razón Noah, Justin no ayudo en nada - Se sumo Ezekiel

- ¿Como que no? - Preguntaron Katie y Sadie al mismo tiempo

- ¿Al final que ocurrió con Dj? - Pregunto Heather

- Por ahora el esta bien pero... - Decía Trent y después salió Tyler y comunico - Dj se ah muerto...

- ¡noo! - Dijo Beth y fue a verlo

Beth entro en la cabaña rápidamente de Dj y se arrodillo en el costado de su cama y puso su cara sobre su pecho con sangre y comenzó a llorar, Dj "te amo", fueron las últimas palabras de Beth.

Después Tyler entro a la cabaña nuevamente - Oh no, Beth a muerto también - los veía a Dj y a Beth muertos en una misma cama

- Entremos - Dijo Duncan, el punk y el guitarrista entraron a la cabaña y sacaron con unos tapabocas que habían encontrado la cama con los dos cuerpos arriba

- Oh... no - Decían todos mientras los veían

- ¡Berta! - Se lamentaba Lindsay llorando

- ¿Donde creen que seria buena idea para dejarlos? - Pregunto Trent

- Creo que bien lejos de nosotros - Le contesto Courtney

- Y creo que esa seria la mejor idea ¿no? - Pregunto Heather con sarcasmo

- y si... - Dijo Noah también con sarcasmo

* * *

_Por la noche en donde era el lugar de eliminación..._

Se encontraban todos con tapabocas y cubiertos con frazadas abrazados juntos a sus parejas, era una noche muy oscura solamente daba la luz intensa de la luna y había un intenso calor de una fogata que había echo la morena (Courtney).

- Ya se han muerto cuatro de nuestros ex-compañeros o ex-campistas, ¿que piensan ustedes que ocurrirá ahora? - Pregunto Courtney

- No lo se, esto seguirá pasando hasta que nos muéranos todos - Dijo Justin

- ¿Porque siempre piensas de mala manera Justin? - Le pregunto Cody

- Es mi forma de pensar y todos me admiran por eso - Le respondió Justin

- Yo no creo que todos...

* * *

**Bien acá termina el segundo capitulo.**

**Si quieren que alguien muera solo díganmelo, luego lo verán muerto acá.**

**Dejen Reviews. **

**ThiagoDaanuu-18**


	3. La Tercer Victima

**Disclaimer: **TDI no me pertenece

**Aunque no sea necesario poner: **Pandemia la película tampoco me pertenece.

**Esta historia o Fic esta basado en la película de Pandemia pero ahora con los personajes de TDI, algunas partes de la película no son idénticas, lo hice para que no pareciera tan igual, hasta unos 2O minutos se basa en la película pero la otra mitad es inventado por mi.**

* * *

-Cof-Cof -Tocia Justin sin parar

- Vamos Justin deja de disimular – Le dijo Courtney mientras pasaba por sus espaldas

- No estoy disimulando... Cof-Cof – respondio Justin mientras se cubria su boca

- Vamos viejo, no esta bien que molestes con ese tema, no es gracioso – Le rescordo Trent mientras tomaba su guitarra para comenzar a tocar algo

- ¿Cuantas veces les tengo que decir que no es mentira...? Cof-Cof

- Justin ya paso la broma... - Le dijo ya seria Courtney mientras se escuchaba a Trent que frotaba sus dedos en las cuerdas de la guitarra haciendo que se escuche una pequeña melodia

- No... es... una... broma...Cof-Cof - Les decia Justin con un suspiro entre medio de las palabras

- Vamos viejo... admitelo... - Le insistia Trent mientras seguia tocando su guitarra

- Esta bien, esta bien... - Decia Justin cuando alguien decidio a ver que platicaban desde atras de un arbol - ... si menti, pero bueno... quiero que todos piensen que estoy infectado por la gripe aviar, porque algunos quieren que yo muera, entonces decidi tomar esta decision... - Explico

- ¿Como que quieren que te mueras? - Le pregunto Trent

- ¿Eso es verdad? - Le pregunto Courtney

- Si... - Les respondio Justin mientras disimulaba que le caian lagrimas

_- Justin ya sabe de que queremos que se muera, digo, ehh... nos esta engañando con que esta infectado por la gripe – Decia Tyler mientras se iva del arbol y corria a su habitacion_

* * *

- ¿Porque estas tan agitado? - Le pregunto Cody desde una de las literas de abajo

- Es que me di cuenta de algo... - Le dijo Tyler mientras se arrecostaba en su cama

- ¿De que? - Le pregunto Duncan mientras a las espaldas estaba una de las ventanillas de la habitacion y alli estaba Justin que le hizo la señal de "Shh...".

- De... que... - Le decia Tyler pero Duncan y Cody miraron hacia atras para ver que miraba Tyler con firmeza, pero no vieron nada ya que Justin se escondio lo mas rapido que pudo

- ¿Que mirabas? - Le pregunto Duncan

- Eh... nada... de lo que me entere es que... Owen se robo toda la comida del comedor, ahora no tendremos nada con que llenar nuestros estomagos... - Le explico Tyler algo confundido con lo que decia

- ¿Yo...? - Pregunto Owen desde la litera de arriba y en eso cae aplastando la cama de abajo con Cody

- ¡Auch...! - Dijo Cody - ... ¿alguien me ayuda a salir de aqui? – Pregunto

- Claro viejo... - Le contesto Geoff y comenzo a levantar las maderas de la litera de arriba

- Ahora ya vamos a dormir, ya me vino el sueño... - Les dijo Duncan

- ¿A donde quieres que duerma ahora? - Le pregunto Cody

- Pues... hazte algo con las maderas... - Le respondio Noah con sarcasmo

- ¿Eso es dificil? - Le dijo Cody

- Entonces haz lo que quieras y puedas – Le contesto Noah sin sacar la vista del libro

- Puedes dormir en mi cama... - Le dijo Owen

- ¡Tu cama se ah caido encima de la mia...! - Le grito Cody

- Oh... claro

- ¿Que hacen? - Pregunto Justin - ...Cof-Cof

- Nos aprontabamos para dormir... - Le respondio Owen

- ¿Que hacian afuera a estas horas? - Les pregunto Tyler

- Solamente conversabamos con Courtney en la fogata... mientras Trent tocaba algo en su guitarra... - Le explico Justin

- ¿Con Courtney? - Pregunto Duncan

- Si... - Le respondia Justin y en eso el delicuente bajo de su litera, lo tomo por la remera – Ahora explicame... ¿Que hacias con mi novia?

- Nada quedate tranquilo viejo, solamente estabamos un rato... - Le explico calmado Trent

- Si, de ti no dudo pero de este "super modelo"... si – Le dijo y lo solto con firmeza

- Calmate, calmate... ya pronto me morire... Cof-Cof... - Le respondio Justin

- ¿Como que te moriras...? - Le pregunto Owen

- No ves rechoncho... Cof-Cof... - Le contesto con sarcasmo Justin

- Oh... claro

- ¿Tyler? - Lo llamo Justin

- ¿Que es lo que quieres? - Le pregunto

- ¿Puedes salir un rato para conversar?

- ¿Sobre que...? - Le pregunto de mala manera Tyler

- Solo ven... - Tyler salio y busco a Justin, despues de buscarlo unos minutos lo vio en el muelle de la isla

- ¿Para que querias que viniera? - Le pregunto Tyler mientras se sentaba a su lado

- Veo que ya te enteraste de mi secreto... - Le dijo Justin

- Si... ¿Y que...? - Le pregunto Tyler

- Que te tendras que quedar callado... - Le dijo Justin

- ¿por...? - Le pregunto Tyler mientras se paraba del muelle

- Por que si... - Le dijo parandose en frente a el

- Quedate tranquilo que por unos dias estara a salvo el secreto pero despues no me importaria soltarlo... - Le contesto Tyler levantandole la voz

- A mi nadie me levanta la voz... - Le respondio Justin

- El secreto pronto lo revelare... - Le recordo Tyler mientras se iva

- Nunca... - Le dijo Justin y de un empujon lo lanzo al agua.

- ¡Ahhh...! - Grito Tyler mientras caia al agua

- Dale nada... - Le decia Justin desde el muelle con una risa maliciosa

- ¡Ayudame...! - Le dijo Tyler sacudiendo las manos

- ¿No era que sabias nadar? - Le pregunto Justin cruzado de brazos

- ¡Vamos Justin! - Le pidio ayuda Tyler

- ¿No era que eras deportista?... tienes que saber nadar – Le dijo Justin mientras se iva del muelle

- ¡Ayudame, Justin vuelve...! - Le pedia Tyler mientras se ahogaba

- ¡NO!, ahora el que guardara el secreto sere yo y no tu, vete al diablo... - Le dijo Justin y se volvio a su habitacion - Ya eres la tercer victima...

* * *

_En la habitacion de las chicas..._

- ¿Que fueron esos gritos? - Pregunto Courtney

- No lo se... - Le respondio Lindsay

- ¡Tengo miedo! - Grito Katie

- ¡Yo tambien! - Le dijo Sadie y la abrazo

- Ya paren par de chillonas – Les pidio Eva

- Dejen dormir – Pidio Heather

- Deja dormir tu... - Le dijo Gwen

* * *

- ¿Que fue eso Justin? - Le pregunto Cody mientras veia a Justin que entraba a la cabaña

- ¿Donde esta Tyler? - Le pregunto Duncan

- Murio... - Respondio mientras fingia estar triste

- ¿Por? - Pregunto Owen

- Estaba con la gripe aviar... - Le respondio Justin

- No puede ser... - Dijeron todos y salieron de la cabaña para ayudar a Tyler

* * *

**Estoy apurado **

**ThiagoDaanuu-18**


	4. Justin Asesino

**Disclaimer: **TDI no me pertenece

**Aunque no sea necesario poner: **Pandemia la película tampoco me pertenece.

**Pensamientos: **_Sera escrito de esta manera_

**Este capitulo lleva raro nombre**

**Esta historia o Fic esta basado en la película de Pandemia pero ahora con los personajes de TDI, algunas partes de la película no son idénticas, lo hice para que no pareciera tan igual, hasta unos 2O minutos se basa en la película pero la otra mitad es inventado por mi.**

* * *

**Justin Asesino**

_-¿Que fue eso Justin? -Le pregunto Cody mientras veía a Justin que entraba a la cabaña_

_-¿Donde esta Tyler? -Le pregunto Duncan notando que el deportista no estaba junto a él_

_-Murió... Respondió mientras fingía estar triste_

_-¿Por? -Pregunto Owen_

_-Estaba con la gripe aviar... -Le respondió Justin_

_-No puede ser... -Dijeron todos y salieron de la cabaña para ayudar a Tyler_

-¡Tyler! –Gritaron todos excepto Justin

-_Ya van a ir cayendo uno por uno –Se dijo Justin _

-Yo voy –Duncan se quito la remera y se lanzo al agua, pudo ver el cuerpo del deportista pero cuando lo retiro del agua era tarde, Tyler ya había muerto

-Lo siento –Fingió estar triste Justin -_jejeje_

-¿No podrías haberte lanzado al agua cuando lo viste caer?-

-No se no se me ocurrió en el momento –Mintió y después se dijo –_Si supieras que paso realmente…_

-¿Qué paso aquí? –Preguntaron las chicas que apenas llegaban

-Tyler falleció –Comunico Harold

-¡¿Como?! –Pregunto Lindsay asombrada -¿Esperen Tyson era mi novio?

-¿Cómo paso esto?-

-Según Justin se ahogo, ¿además no lo notas? –Respondió Noah con sarcasmo. Trent y Courtney miraron a Justin e hicieron que vayan a conversar un rato

-¿Y ahora que quieren?-

-Sabemos que estas incluido en este crimen-

-¿Crimen?, además yo no hice nada –Fingió –Esto me cayo muy mal…

-¿Pero porque no hiciste nada cuando Tyler cayo al agua?, ¿Por qué llamaste a Tyler para que vayan a hablar juntos? –Pregunto el guitarrista dejando la guitarra en el suelo

-Simplemente… bueno si tienes razón, yo lo mate, ¿Esta bien?-

-¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!-

-Él me conto que había escuchado nuestra conversación de la mañana, y me dijo que si no confesaba lo dicho el lo diría por mi… –Le respondió –…no resistí y lo lancé al agua, el me dijo que no sabia nadar, entonces mejor…

-¡¿Estas loco de la cabeza?! –Le grito Courtney tomándose la cabeza

-No-

-Viejo no devistes tomar esa decisión –Le aconsejo Trent aun algo confundido con la situación

-¿Y ahora le aconsejas? –Exclamo la morocha yéndose hacia el muelle

-Courtney ya no pudimos hacer nada, Tyler falleció –Le comunico Duncan dándole un fuerte abrazo de tristeza

-Lo siento –Comento la morocha que hacia más fuerte el abrazo, y después se dijo para si misma –_Se lo contaría todo, pero no puedo, no quiero poner en riesgo la vida de Duncan- _Gruño

-Veo que se enteraron-

-Vamos Katie, necesito contarte algo –Interrumpió Courtney quitándose las lagrimas de su rostro

-¿Yo puedo ir?-

-Claro ven Sadie –Contesto Courtney -¿Duncan nos dejas solas?

-Esta bien adiós –Se despidió el punk

-¿Qué querías decirme?-

-Necesito desahogarme con alguien, Justin finge estar enfermo, y el fue el que ahogo a Tyler-

-¿Por qué lo mato? –Pregunto muy confundida y asombrada Sadie

-Eso no importa lo que importa, ahora necesito irme-

-¿Por qué nos conto esto a nosotras? –Se preguntaron al unísono

-¡Justin!-

-Hola gruñonas, ahora vengan tengo algo que hablar con ustedes –Exclamo Justin llevándolas a un lado

-Tengo miedo-

-Veo que se enteraron-

-¿De que hablas Justin?-

-Claro, de que hablo, saben muy bien de que hablo –Las miro fijo

-¡Katie tengo miedo! –Salió corriendo la rechoncha

-¡Quédate quieta ahí! –Le indico Justin poniéndole un arma en alto

-¡Katie quédate tranquila buscare ayuda! –Siguió corriendo

-Te dije que te quedaras quieta –Lanzo un disparo que llego al pecho de Sadie

-¡Sadie! –Grito desesperada Katie -¡Justin me vengare por esto!

-No se cuando… -Disparo Justin hacia la morocha y ambas fallecieron en el acto, haciendo que Justin corriera hacia el bosque

-¡Courtney! –Dijo el moreno –Veo que estamos solos –Apunto con el arma en alto

-Justin no te atrevas-

-¿A que?-

-¡Justin! –Grito Duncan al ver a la morocha en esa situación mientras aparecía por detrás del moreno

* * *

**Se que quedo corto pero quería poner esto para no olvidarme**

**Ya nada mas para aclarar**

**ThiagoDaanuu-18**


End file.
